Una extraña guerra
by Little.Neko.Anime
Summary: Keenan, Kristy y Relena en una extraña guerra. Una invasión. Un romance. Demasiados problemas. Keenan X Kristy. Advertencias: violación, drogas, muerte. Posible Lemon


Era un mundo extraño. Vacio, sin nadie que pudiese protegerlo. Excepto 3 jóvenes que estaban dispuestos a destruir a esos monstruos.

Nadie lo creería pero era la realidad.

El chico: alto y fuerte, decidido a hacer todo por su madre y su hermana, ellas si se habían salvado de la infección pero debió matar a su padre. Para Keenan protegerlas es importante permanentemente

Una de las chicas: valiente, pero solitaria quiere hacer desaparecer a todos esos desalmados monstruos que la obligaron a ver la muerte de su hermano y a matar a sus padres. Para Kristy vivir es sentirse errante y solitaria

La otra chica: decidida, dispuesta a hacer todo por reencontrarse con su padre aunque tenga que ir por todo el mundo, pero siempre cargando en su conciencia haber sido participe de la muerte de su medio hermano. Relena no descansara hasta dar con su padre y confesarle su error: haber matado a su hermano

Todo habia comenzado en ese supermercado:

Extrañamente Marcus, Kristy, Thomas, Relena y Yoshino estaban allí, los 5 al mismo tempo. Keenan habia llegado allí para buscar monstruos y destruirlos. Quien hubiera pensado que un chico de 14 años entraría a un lugar lleno de gente con una arma potentísima atemorizando a todos. No disparo a nadie pero mando a unas empleadas del local a buscar naranjas y limones, a los cuales los monstruos reaccionaban de manera violenta. Les pidió que diesen una naranja o limón a cada persona.

Pronto muchos se descontrolaron violentamente. Entre ellos Marcus, Thomas y Yoshino. Keenan no supo qué hacer, eran sus amigos

-Kristy, Relena aléjense esto será peligroso

-Keenan ¿qué vas a hacerle a Marcus?-dijo Kristy

-perdóname…-dijo Keenan. Solo se oyó un disparo y Marcus cayó muerto

-no le dispares a Thomas. Por favor Keenan ten piedad el no es así-dijo llorando Relena

-ten-dijo y le arrojo una pistola-si no quieres que lo mate mátalo tú.

-¿q… que? No matare a mi hermano

-hazlo ¿prefieres que lo haga yo?

-no yo lo hare. Lo siento Thomi-se oyó otro disparo mas y Thomas cayó muerto

-lo siento Yoshi-Keenan disparo otra vez y Yoshino cayó muerta

-mamá, papá tomen esto-dijo Kristy esperando que sus padres no se volvieran violentos

-¿naranja?-preguntaron a la vez

-si son para ustedes

Sarah y Spencer empezaron a ponerse violentos. Kristy soltó una lágrima

-lo siento mucho-dijo tras disparar mientras lloraba

Han pasado 3 años desde eso y es extraño para todos vivir sin nadie que los apoye. Más aun cuando pelear contra esos monstruos se vuelve rutina

-deja de inyectarte eso Kristy-dijo Keenan-te hará mal

-y… no tengo familia, ni alguien que se atreva a estar conmigo. No tiene sentido seguir con esta absurda lucha eterna-dijo enojada Kristy-ademas de obligarme a matar a mis padres me obligaste a matar al chico que amaba-soltó unas lagrimas eso habia sido muy fuerte para ella

-Christian no te amaba pero yo… otra persona si-vocifero Keenan-Kristy entiende no puedes seguir drogándote te hará mal. Ademas ahora que Relena viajo por un tiempo tú y yo debemos continuar con la misión

-NO PODRÍAS DEJAR DE LADO LA MISIÓN POR UN SEGUNDO-grito Kristy furiosa-TODOS LOS DÍAS "LA MISIÓN ESTO… LA MISIÓN AQUELLO" YO PERDÍ TODO Y A TI SOLO TE INTERESA LA MALDITA MISIÓN. ¿Por qué no me entiendes? Tú tienes a tu madre y a tu hermana yo ni siquiera tengo a alguien que me haga compañía

-DAMON CÁLLESE Y NO VUELVA A REPLICAR-Keenan estaba harto, harto de tantas objeciones. Pero por dentro quería entenderle, sabía que era estar sin padre pero… Kristy habia perdido toda su familia.

Kristy quería gritar, llorar y golpear a Keenan al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué nadie la entendía? Ella estaba sola y aislada sentía que el mundo le daba la espalda. Pero Keenan se pasaba de la raya, él sabía el dolor de Kristy y aún así la mortificaba, le gritaba; en cuestión le hacía la vida imposible.

-A MI NO ME GRITAS

Keenan le dio una cachetada a Kristy sin pensarlo 2 veces. Salió de esa habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se inyecto algo (N\A: droga) para olvidar ese momento horrible.

Al regresar donde estaba Kristy la vio diferente. Las drogas lo hacían alucinar y ver diferente todo

-¿qué demonios haces?-dijo Kristy cuando Keenan se le acerco demasiado

-esto-le dijo y al instante le dio un beso

-KEENAN-dijo Kristy molesta. No era la primera vez que el la besaba estando drogado-basta no empieces con esto otra vez

-Damon esta vez lo llevare más lejos-dijo al besar el cuello de la chica

ESCENA CENSURADA...ESCENA CENSURADA…ESCENA CENSURADA… ESCENA CENSURADA…

-ehh-dijo Kristy al despertar-como pude ser tan estúpida y dejarme llevar-dijo al ver a Keenan a su lado

-¿Qué paso anoche?-dijo algo dormido Keenan

-tú qué crees que sucedió-respondió Kristy

-perdón. Creo que no debería drogarme

1 MES DESPUES

Relena habia vuelto de su viaje sin pistas de su padre. Kristy empezaba a sentirse rara: mareos, vómitos, antojos. Keenan viajo un tiempo para llevar a su madre y a su hermana a . para que estén allí durante un tiempo.

-Relena hace días que me siento rara-dijo Kristy

-¿rara?-pregunto Relena-¿Por qué rara?

-no sé es que hace días que tengo nauseas y vómitos

-quizá comiste algo en mal estado

-quizá

Pov Kristy

Hace días que me siento rara no se que tenga. Lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es que pueda estar embarazada pero lo dudo.

Ayer compre 3 test de embarazo. Los tres dieron positivo. Todavia no lo puedo creer. Los oculte, creo que no es momento para decirle a Relena y a Keenan que estoy embarazada. Mucho menos a Keenan porque él es el padre del bebe. No sé qué hacer

End Pov Kristy

Kristy llevaba 2 meses de embarazo y comenzaba a notársele el vientre y Keenan ya sospechaba que algo sucedía. Por esos días ella se hizo una cuarta prueba para estar más segura, dio positivo. Ella estaba desesperada no sabía que iba a decir. Por error habia dejado el test en la mesa de luz y Keenan lo vio

-Kristy ¿Qué es esto?-le dijo con el test en la mano

-un test de embarazo-dijo al bajar la mirada

-estas…

-es tuyo

-¿de esa noche verdad?

-Keenan…-dijo sollozando-¿ahora qué demonios hago?

-tener al bebe-dijo mientras la abrazaba-no llores. Podremos con esto. Estoy seguro. Pudimos con esas bestias tres años. Podremos con esto

-y si pasa algo antes de que el bebe nazca. Si nos atacan y al correr lo pierdo o si me descompongo y me atacan

-no te atacaran. A partir de hoy quedaras excluida por un tiempo. Tras el nacimiento del niño volverás a combatir por ahora tú te quedaras aquí y no saldrás. Solo en caso de emergencia extrema. Será mejor que nos duérmanos. Adiós

-adiós


End file.
